Perfecta
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Por ella, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo. (Participante en la Batalla de drabbles del foro Los dexholders del Prof. Oak)


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Participante en la "Batalla de drabbles" del foro Los dexholder del Prof. Oak. Es mi primer fic de ellos dos, estoy nerviosa.

**Mi retadora:** _Ambar Ushida._

**Reto:** Dualrival (Cheren/Bel) Comida desastrosa.

**Palabras**: 988, según Daedalus.

**Advertencias: **Fluffy

* * *

><p><em>"Me gustaría poder ser mejor, para ti"<em>

Se estiró torpemente escuchando como unos cuantos huesos tronaban por el movimiento, suspiró y se masajeó los párpados cansados, había hecho un pedido a la federación para que le mandarán nuevas medallas y aquello había sido agotador, el sistema tenía que ser más sencillo; sólo poner el nombre del gimnasio y la cantidad de medallas. Nada más. A los humanos les gustaba complicarse la existencia.

—¡Cheren!

«Hablando de complicaciones, aparece el diablo» pensó antes de incorporarse en su asiento y habló:

—Pasa, Bel.

La rubia entró con una enorme sonrisa, estaba mortalmente retrasada y eso lo sabía por lo avergonzada que se veía, aunque la conocía lo suficiente como para que aquello le importara más bien poco.

—Perdona el retraso, estaba peleando con algo y...perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Ya sé que siempre vas a tus aires— le dijo él con una sonrisa pequeña—, toma asiento.

—Por favor, ¡acepta esto!— La chica empujó algo en su manos cerca de él, con su piel tan roja que Cheren podía sentir el calor en ella.

—Bel, no te ofendas...pero tu comida...— No es comestible, quiso decir, pero los ojos llorosos lo detuvieron. Entonces la rubia le arrojó el pequeño bento encima y salió corriendo del gimnasio.

Cheren se detuvo un momento, no comprendiendo la reacción de la chica. Después de todo, él siempre había cuestionado su arte culinario -y justificadamente-. Su videoemisor empezó a sonar y Touko apareció en la pantalla con obvia molestia.

—Dime una razón por la que no tenga que patear tu trasero desde tu gimnasio a la liga pokémon— gruñó con mala cara —,¿por qué le dijiste eso a Bel? ¡Estuvo preparando eso desde en la mañana! Incluso nos pidió ayuda a mi madre y a mi.

—¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Cheren, hoy es «ese» día. — Touko se golpeó la frente y N apareció tras ella para evitar que se hiciera daño, pero fue la víctima perfecta para la castaña, quién tomándolo del cuello de su camisa lo acercó al aparato—, ¡incluso el recuerda ese tipo de cosas!

—¡Oye!— el peliverde se quejó, pero después parpadeó entendiendo—. Estas en problemas.

—Sabes que, quédate ahí. Patearé tu trasero.

«Huye» N movió los labios mientras tomaba a la castaña por la cintura para evitar que saliera de la casa y matara a su amigo. ¿Que quería decir con «ese» día? Miró el calendario y se congeló en su lugar.

Mierda. Era su primer mes juntos, como pareja. Y la había insultado después de poner tanto empeño en cocinar para él. Llamó al videoemisor de la chica, pero éste lo mandó al contestador automático después de unos cuantos timbres. Gruñó una maldición entre dientes y después se arremangó la camisa: era hora de arreglar eso como hombre.

.

—Me cag...—el pelinegro se mordió la lengua para no soltar la maldición que estaba por salir de su boca. Era la tercera vez que se cortaba, pero no conforme con eso el tomate había resbalado rodando por todo el piso, manchándolo con aquella sustancia jugosa de su interior, Cheren suspiró; cocinar no era tan fácil como parecía.

Ya se le había caído el agua que iba a hervir encima -por suerte aún no había estado en la estufa, por lo que no había quemaduras- los huevos que estaban en la encimera de la cocina habían encontrado su mano en la caída y después todo estaba cubierto de clara y yemas estrelladas por doquier, incluso en su cabello.

Cheren gruñó mientras se acercaba al botiquín y usaba un nuevo curita en su herida recién hecha, miró el cuchillo y lo dejó de lado no queriendo terminar con el en la garganta. Miró una pequeña barra de pan y agradeciendo que estuviera cortada tomó una rebanada untando mermelada en ella.

—Sabe bien...— Dijo aunque rápidamente le supo como arcilla, no iba a poder arreglar ese problema así como así.

—¡Cheren!—la puerta se abrió y Bel entró cayéndose cuando sus pies tocaron el agua, el trasero le dolió he hizo una mueca antes de que el líder de gimnasio se acercara a ayudarla a incorporarse, la chica notó las pequeñas vendas en sus dedos y le frunció el ceño preocupada— ¿que pasó?

—Nada.

Cheren ni muerto iba a aceptar que había algo que no podía hacer, él quería verse genial para impresionarla y ni siquiera aquello iba a detenerlo. Bel miró todo el desastre en la cocina y sonrió depositando un rápido beso en los labios del chico.

—Gracias por hacer esto por mi. — Dijo con voz dulce entrelazando sus dedos teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo.

—Lo siento— Cheren desvío la mirada hasta sus manos y siguió con su disculpa—; lo olvide.

—¿Quién iba siempre a sus aires? — Bel lo abrazó feliz de no haberlo encontrado medio muerto, Touko la había asustado demasiado cuando volvió a llamarle.

—¿Vamos a comer?— Preguntó el chico y la rubia asintió dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesa donde usualmente comía el líder de gimnasio.

Cheren abrió el bento que la chica le había arrojado antes a la cara y a pesar de lo revuelto que estaba comió, realmente estada delicioso.

—Es una lástima que la mamá de Touko no hubiera podido ayudarnos— Bel suspiró y el pelinegro palideció segundos antes de que su videoemisor empezara a sonar.

—¡Beeeeeel! ¡No es comestible! ¡Repito: no es comestible! —Touko estaba gritando dado que ni siquiera ella se veía en pantalla, pero lo que sí escuchó el chico fue el sonido de N vomitando en el baño—. N, lo siento, no volverás a ser mi conejillo de indias.

La rubia se mordió el labio, pero Cheren siguió comiendo, no iba a rechazar el esfuerzo que su novia había puesto en ello. Ella volvió a besarlo con una sonrisa más que feliz, si aquello valía la pena. Había entrenado los últimos seis años en resistencia, podría con aquella comida radioactiva.

Esperaba no morir, no tan dolorosamente como N al menos.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
